club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Forts
mommy, why does my pee pee hurt? white stuff is coming out! 2017 * During the Puffle Party 2017, the Snow Forts was decorated with Balloons. There were now eight forts instead of the usual two. Each fort had a puffle on it, the puffle threw snowballs at each other. You could also throw snowballs at the puffles. There was also an entrance to the exclusive Puffle Feeding area, which was only available at the Puffle Party. * During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017, the snow became a tinted green. The two forts were transformed into tree stumps with clovers around them, the Clock Tower was painted green with a rainbow coming from behind it. * Before the Medieval Party 2017, construction for the party happened in the area. These included wooden planks and a part for a catapult. * During the Medieval Party 2017 itself, the room was given a medieval look. There were three forts instead of the usual two and the forts were made of stone instead of snow, there was a snowball launcher next to each fort. The Stadium sign was changed to show the words, "Ye Arena". The Clock Tower had a wooden design with three flags decorating its top. * Before the Music Jam 2017 began, construction for the party happened in the area. Included in the area were crates, paint buckets and a workbench. *During the Music Jam 2017, The two forts were turned into red and blue stages, the room was transformed into a battle between bands themed area. There was also a catalog called the Shirts Rock Catalog. *At the Water Party 2017, there is a whale (representing the blue side) and a squid (representing the red side) with targets. You can throw a snowball at the targets (In party-themed rooms you instead throw a water balloon). *Before the Festival of Flight 2017 began, construction for the party ran from August 14, 2017 until August 16, 2017. In the area itself, the red team's snow fort was been replaced with construction for a flying ship. Also, there are paint buckets, workbenches and a crate. When construction ended, the party began. Both the red and blue snow forts were replaced with floating ships. If you hovered your cursor over one of the cannons on the ships, they would shoot snowballs on the opposite side of each other. *At The Fair 2017, there was an entry to the Bonus Games Room at the Snow Forts. Bunting and balloons were hung over the path leading to the Town. *During the time of The Great Storm of 2017, heavy rain poured down in the area, leaving puddles. *During the Halloween Party 2017, the two forts were taken away temporarily. Instead the area was home to four houses each with decorations such as pumpkin, candy or bat lights and jack-o-lanterns. They were attached to pavements that contained autumn leaves, a fire-extinguisher and drains. Several dead trees could also be seen in the background. *At the time of Operation: Blackout, the sun had been blocked out by none other than Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. Gallery Graphical Designs Snowforts.png|With the Stadium Parties 2017 Puffle Party Snow Forts.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Snow Forts.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Construction2.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2017 Forts MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Snow Forts.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight construction Snow Forts.png|Festival of Flight 2017 construction Screenshot 135.png|Festival of Flight 2017 Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 9.03.37 AM.png|The Fair 2017 Snow Forts.jpg|The Great Storm of 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 9.50.39 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.20.47 PM.png|Operation: Blackout Category:Room Category:Rooms Category:Principal room Category:Principal place Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Permanent Rooms